


You can do. ANYTHING

by Snibbert



Category: Caillou (Cartoon)
Genre: 6 1/2 tattoos, Baseball, Mickey Mouse is strong, POV Second Person, You can do anything, you are Caillou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snibbert/pseuds/Snibbert
Summary: You are Caillou. You can do. ANYTHING.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	You can do. ANYTHING

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 10 pm. Let’s do this.

You’re a ten year old boy that lives in Wisconsin. Your favorite drink is Sunny D and Sprite mixed together and you’re pale. You’re able to blend in with the snow and you’re bald.  
Guess who you are.

That’s right, you’re Caillou.

Your parents are out of town and you’re home alone because your little sister is dead. She was murdered. There’s a murderer in your house and you pick up your phone.

The first person you think to text is your granpa. He’s a biker that lives in Idaho. He has six and a half tattoos and really long hair, bangs, a red bandana, and sometimes sunglasses. You text him:  
  
I’m going to die today 😂😝🤩🥵🤭🤗🦿🦿🦿🦿🦿👁👄👄🧑🏿👩🏿🦰  
  
You send the text and soon as you do you hear a ding from the other room. It turns out that your grandpa IS the murderer and the only thing you can think of to do is hit him in the head with a baseball bat, tie him up with silly string, and try and reason with him afterwards. So you do just this.

It takes awhile to actually use the bat but once you’ve gone to practice for six months you’re ready to take on your grandpa.

You’re twelve now and you only wear war paint and a loincloth over your head as protection from the wilderness.

You’re Caillou. You can do this. And you do.

You go to your grandpa and bash his head in, accidentally killing him. In doing this you feel the spirits from the jar in Kung Fu Panda course through you and you feel as though you can do anything.

So, with six more years of baseball training, you’re ready to take on the world.

You’re now two years old because you’ve decreased in age. The spirits do that to you. But you have the body of Lightning McQueen and the strength of Mickey Mouse. You’re basically Shaggy.

You go first to the first governor of Florida and whack him with your baseball bat, killing him immediately. He was well liked anyways.

Then you head on to the rest of the crocodiles and make them your army. It’s not difficult and your army is ten thousand strong by the end of the week.

You then skip forward in time. It’s 3030 and people are acting like the hooligans down by the beach as they celebrate the new decade and the new year with their 20/20 vision. You wish you have that vision so now you do.

You also wish that Tokyo was its own country but it becomes part of the United States which has already sunk. It’s okay though. You bring it back to the surface of the world only upside down and no people have survived.

You are Caillou.

You can do. ANYTHING.

**Author's Note:**

> Time no longer exists but Caillou does.


End file.
